


他们和我们的未来

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	他们和我们的未来

“大概是Peggy……”

Chris发觉自己结巴了，好吧，这个问题果然很不错，他发誓自己看到Paul在撇嘴，真是一点面子都不给啊。

“有人说Bucky怎么办？”Joe笑得很开心，显然不打算放过他。

“嘿！Bucky is my boy！”Chris僵硬了一下，机械地咬着嘴唇，上帝啊，他干了什么，台下此起彼伏的“Bucky”，Chris以为自己能做些什么拯救自己的职业生涯，拜托拜托。

从Jeremy话筒里传出“但Bucky怎么办呢？”那一刻，Chris放弃了，现在他知道台上不管是导演还是主创都清楚美国队长有多在乎Bucky了。

“你有看我吗？”

“看了，你说Bucky是Steve的男孩。”

“哦……其他的呢？”

“没听见。”

Chris突然对自己的回答表示高度赞赏，他的小蜜糖在吃醋，他肯定是，脱下西装的男人对着手机“啵”了一下，他已经开始想念Sebastian了，他想要含住那两片嘟起来的唇，细细表达自己的爱意，把它们舔得亮晶晶的，像他最爱吃的草莓软糖。

“那我呢？”

“你是ChrisEvans的男孩，到一百岁都是。” 

Chris坚信Sebastian跟有跟他一样的好心情，电话另一边的人可不这样想，Dodger舔舔他的脖子，舒服的趴在男人胸口，感受来自胸腔的笑意震颤。

“欢迎回家。”Sebastian温柔地贴上Chris的嘴唇，如愿以偿的男人加深了这个吻，手探进轻薄的居家服，心猿意马地按住胸脯上的肉粒。

Sebastian笑着拍掉他的手，无视Chris欲求不满的委屈表情，抓住他的领子又亲了亲。

“去休息，待会儿我要给Dodger洗澡，你得给自己洗——大狗狗。”Sebastian确保自己的笑容毫无异样，抱起在他脚边绕了半天的黄色团子进了浴室。

当Chris只在下半身围着浴巾，浑身水汽的出现在房间时，Sebastian下意识的舔了舔唇，充满性暗示的挑逗让房间旖旎的气温不断升高，Chris凑过来吮吸爱人的脖颈，头发蹭湿了他的肩膀，Sebastian第二次把他推开了。

“Seb！”

“先把头发擦干，不然会生病的。”

事情怎么会演变成这样？Chris无比正经的坐在床边，Sebastian细心地帮他擦干头发，像一个温柔甜美的妻子一样照顾丈夫，Chris动情的揽住他的腰，原本疲软的小兄弟再次昂起头，色情地抵着Sebastian跪在床上的大腿。

“宝贝——Sebby。”Chris夺过毛巾扔在躺椅上，压住笑个不停的Sebastian，咬开他的睡衣纽扣，“还想跑吗？嗯？”强硬的吻一下下的落在男人胸口，惩罚性地捏了一把他大腿内侧的软肉。

Sebastian笑着摇头，抚上Chris的脸，交换了一个热腾腾的吻，讨好地蹭蹭男人的胡子，这当然没有用，手指把润滑剂送进了后穴，Sebastian瞬间红了眼，依赖地贴在他的胸口，乖顺的模样让Chris快硬到爆炸了。

“宝贝，Seb，我真想你……”Chris咬着Sebastian的耳垂，龟头抵住肉穴的入口，然后他被一个毛绒绒的爪子拍了屁股。Chris吓得一个激灵，手臂没撑住，整个人压在了Sebastian身上，意识到这一点时Dodger已经自然地越过他赖在了另一个同样赤裸的男人臂弯里。

“Seb——”

“抱歉，亲爱的，你不在的时候我们都是睡一起的，你知道的，我们得好好相处。”

他该死的当然知道，Dodger不会对Sebastian发脾气，这几天的相处显然让他们的关系看起来更黏糊，棕黄色的一团乖乖的窝在男人怀里，嚣张地霸占了本该属于他的位置。他应该把老二塞进Sebastian的屁股，让他的小蜜糖发出黏得化不开的呻吟，而不是像现在这样凄惨地躺在床上，看着在浴室的剪影欲哭无泪。

等Chris意识到事情的严重性时已经过去一个星期了，不能怪他太迟钝，Sebastian也有自己工作，有时候累的迷迷糊糊说话也会睡过去，身边的人均匀缓慢的呼吸让Chris叹了口气。

“Chris……”被点名的男人凑到他唇边，“活该……”

如果没有这句梦话，Chris还天真的以为是他们最近都太忙了，太累了，原来他的宝贝这么记仇吗？Chris掐了一把他的脸，睡熟的人砸吧砸吧嘴没有回应。

Sebastian醒来时，Chris已经不在床上了，火腿的香味勾引着他的味蕾，真让人心情好。直到他看到Chris，完美的笑容僵在脸上。他穿了围裙，那件纯黑的围裙还是自己挑的，黑色一向是禁欲的，但偏偏是围裙，还搭配了Chris的裸体。

从侧面看过去了，围裙并没有什么遮挡作用，胸肌和完美的腰线让Sebastian口干舌燥，Chris的臀部比他更紧致，以及腹肌下隐约显现的巨物，煎火腿的男人似乎并不在意他惊诧的目光，微笑着把三明治放在餐桌上，却拉住Sebastian的手腕强行把他禁锢在自己怀里。

“我活该？”Chris按住他的下唇，Sebastian毫不示弱地咬住他的指腹，“我差点以为让你吃醋是件好事，爱咬人的小姑娘。”

Sebastian松口他的手指，猛地咬住他的嘴唇，手大胆地伸进围裙里按住那块可以开卡车的胸肌，他跨坐在Chris身上，肆意地挑逗男人勃发的欲望。

“我又成姑娘了？”Sebastian模糊不清地嘟哝着，Chris抵着他的臀缝，吸住他的嘴角：“你不是吗？小姑娘这个星期不舒服……”

Chris把润滑剂推进他的肉洞，Sebastian咬着他的脖子以示不满，他才不是什么小姑娘，那块皮肤却连齿印都没有，一周的时间，他同样急切渴望着Chris，现在两人都有点急躁，Sebastian对于爱人磨蹭的行为很难耐。

“求我，小姑娘。”

“操你的Chris——唔啊——”

巨物的前端挤进穴口，却迟迟不肯给予他更多，Chris耐心地舔弄着他的乳头，Sebastian下意识的挺胸，按在男人胸肌上的力度也加重了几分。他看不见Chris的身体，只能触碰，肌肉的轮廓让Sebastian指甲发烫。

“这里痒是不是？你会流出奶水吗？我的Seb，我的女孩？”

“动一动，Chris——求你，别——”

“你是谁？宝贝，有点诚意。”

Chris在敏感的乳粒上轻咬一口，立刻引来男人的啜泣，他知道Sebastian有多敏感，他的宝贝快到极限了，但他总得给自己讨点公道。

“你的，男孩……女孩，该死的！操我！”

Chris抬起他的屁股，把肉棒全部捅了进去，操到最深处，甬道几乎在一瞬间就适应了熟悉的尺寸，Sebastian尖叫着射在了丈夫的围裙上，白色的精液在黑色的布料上分外惹眼，Chris用力掐着他已经酸软的腰，每一下都顶到最深处，腰肯定要紫了，Chris是温柔的人，不管是什么时候都是，而今天却像发了狠一样的顶弄，他们第一次做爱都不是这样毫无技巧地的抽插，Sebastian环住他的脖子，无比乖巧地迎合下身的动作。

Sebastian只是呻吟，下意识地轻吟Chris的名字，为自己的小恶作剧感到抱歉，Chris爱他，Steve爱Bucky，毋庸置疑，他说他爱Bucky胜过自己，甜蜜真诚的情话让Sebastian坠入蜜罐，也坚定了想要永远拥有Chris的想法。

“Chris，我爱你。”黏糊的，最简单的话语安抚了男人的情绪，体内的肉棒不再凶狠地贯穿，只是一次次的顶到他的前列腺，被带上天堂的快感成功让阴茎前端渗出黏液，肉棒再次强硬地，霸道地挺进，火热的温度让Sebastian布满泪痕的脸上充满欢愉，天知道自己犯什么傻要排斥Chris的求欢这么久。

男人最后的冲刺带着无理取闹的撒娇，他没有用牙齿，唇瓣温柔地贴着Sebastian胸口的肉粒，舌头的挑逗恰到好处，和下身“啪啪啪”的激烈撞击完全不同。

小腹猛地向上顶起，绷紧了大口喘息了很久，然后又因为体力不支而颤抖着放下，嘴巴已经张开却没办法发出任何声音，Sebastian喊着Chris的名字到达高潮，他们一起。

他确信自己得有一段时间看不得围裙了，这会让他想起羞人的性爱画面。

“你说Bucky是你的男孩……”

“哦，抱歉Stan先生，那是Rogers队长的男孩。”

“他很后悔Peggy的事。”

“是，那是丢失的过去。”Chris捧起贴在他下巴上的脸，“但Bucky是他的未来，你也是我的未来。”


End file.
